Vs. Shadow Steelix
Vs. Shadow Steelix is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/27/2018. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story Brendan, Max and Miror B. finally recover from the vertigo from the Rayquaza ride. Max looks out to sea, spotting a turbine flap flowing out from the base. The waves have calmed down. Max: A turbine flap? That must’ve been causing the waves! Brendan: That means Crystal must’ve stopped it! Man she works fast! Miror B: I say, I must say, you kids are something else! I am so thankful to be on your side now! Brendan: (Disgruntled) Not that we’re happy about it. Max: Let’s go! The group takes off running, and they go up an elevator. They go up to an area that has a rocky walk way, going directly over magma below. The heat of the room is intense, as they all start sweating profusely. Brendan: Ugh. Why is it so hot in here? Max: We’re in a volcano. What did you expect? Miror B: I say, I must say, that this humidity will mess up my hair. The ground starts shaking violently, the rock floor beginning to crack. Dakim starts stomping towards them, with a Steelix towering behind him. The weight of Steelix causes the terrain to crack as they move. Everyone screams in fear as the ground shakes. Dakim: Dah-ha-ha-ha! What do ya know? Miror B, you really did have the nerve to go traitor on us! Miror B: I say, I do say that I was used as bait the first time! I didn’t, I say, I didn’t enjoy that one bit! I’m my own man! The aura reader’s respond, seeing the dark aura surrounding Steelix. Brendan: It’s a Shadow Pokémon. That means we have to fight him. Max: Brendan, you get to the lab and hack it. I’ll handle this guy. Brendan: Right. Be careful. Especially with this field. Brendan takes off, as Max gets ready to battle. Miror B. stands by his side, ready as well. Max: I can handle this myself! Miror B: I don’t, I say I don’t doubt it little master! But this is Dakim. Considered one of the strongest members of Cipher. Me repaying my debt means to help you take this foe on! Max: (Annoyed) Fine. I wanted to beat him on my own, though. Dakim: Dah! As if you could beat me on your own! Rhyperior, go! Dakim throws his Pokéball, choosing Rhyperior. Miror B: Chuck! Max: Kingdra! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Chuck the Sudowoodo and Kingdra. Chuck: (Happy) Sudo! Kingdra: (Angry) Kingdra! Miror B: Alright! Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Let the music play! Miror B. activates his stereo system, as the music echoes through the volcano dome. He points forward, ready for battle. Miror B: Chuck, use Hammer Arm! Max: Kingdra, Shadow Storm! Kingdra creates a dark purple cyclone of wind, which travels forward and slams into Steelix and Rhyperior. Chuck charges forward with his arm glowing white. Dakim: Shadow End! Rock Wrecker! Steelix shoots forward with a powerful dark aura, blasting through Chuck. Steelix suffers from massive recoil damage, as Chuck manages to get back up. Rhyperior forms and fires a large boulder, it crashing into Kingdra. Kingdra hits the ground defeated, as the terrain cracks even more. Max: Aw! One hit! How’d Sudowoodo survive that hit? Miror B: Chuck’s ability is Sturdy! It can survive a one hit KO! Now, Mimic and fire Rock Wrecker! Chuck glows golden, forming and firing Rock Wrecker. It crashes into Steelix, essentially doing no harm. Max returns Kingdra. Max: A head on attack won’t work against them. Our best shot is to confuse them. Misdreavus, use Shadow Panic! Max throws a Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Misdreavus lets out a screech, which confuses Steelix and Rhyperior. They stomp around, the cracks in the terrain getting larger and larger. Max yelps as the cracks approach their side of the field. Max: Ah! Bad idea! The field’s about to break! Miror B: Then we have to get this battle over with! Chuck, Feint Attack to Hammer Arm! Chuck spins, disappearing and appears over Steelix. Chuck slams his Hammer Arm into Steelix. Steelix’s head slams into the ground, the ground breaking underneath its head. The view of magma beneath them becomes visible, as Steelix lifts its head back up, breaking through more of the floor to do so. Chuck looks freaked out as he makes it back to Miror B.’s side of the field. Max: Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball! Misdreavus forms and fires a Shadow Ball, hitting Rhyperior. Rhyperior looks irritated. Dakim: Rhyperior, charge with Hammer Arm! Rhyperior stampedes forward, the ground shaking with each step. He charges at Chuck, forming Hammer Arm. Miror B: (Freaked out) If that strikes the ground, this entire area will shatter! Max: Misdreavus, block it with Shadow Blitz! Rhyperior goes to swing Hammer Arm, as Misdreavus is surrounded in a dark aura to counter it. The two stalemate for a second, then Misdreavus is slammed into the ground. The entirety of the floor breaks as everyone goes falling towards the magma below. Miror B: Are you, I say are you really that dense, Dakim?! Dakim leaps and grabs onto Steelix, as it wraps around the walls of the volcano. Rhyperior forms a Rock Wrecker, firing it into the magma and lands on it like a platform. Ralts uses Psychic, catching Max, Miror B, Chuck and Misdreavus as they fall. Max: (Sighs with relief) Whew. Thanks Ralts. Max returns Misdreavus, as he opens a Pokéball that chooses Onix. Onix wraps around the volcano wall as well, Max and Miror B. resting on it. Miror B. returns Chuck. Miror B: Whew! That was, I say that was too close! Max: Now we have to figure out how to battle him in this state. Miror B: I’ve got, I say I’ve got the most fascinating idea! Darling! Baby! Miror B. throws his Pokéballs, choosing Darling and Baby the Ludicolo. Ralts uses Psychic to keep them afloat. Miror B: Darling, Rain Dance! Darling glows blue, forming a raincloud as it begins to rain. The rain hits the magma, releasing a mist through the cavern. Miror B. returns Darling, as Baby starts running along the cavern walls, her speed from Swift Swim allowing her to stay on without Ralts’ help. Dakim: Dah-ha! You really think you can match me in terms of strength?! Steelix, Shadow End! Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker! Miror B: Baby, use Focus Punch! Max: And Ralts, Psychic! Steelix slithers across the caverns towards Baby, using Shadow End. Rhyperior forms Rock Wrecker and fires it. Baby’s fist glows blue for Focus Punch, as she collides with Shadow End. An explosion occurs, blasting both of them off the cavern walls. Dakim falls off Steelix, choosing Krookodile. Krookodile Digs into the cavern wall, allowing Dakim to grab onto the newly formed wedge. Miror B. returns Baby as Dakim returns Rhyperior. Ralts uses Psychic, redirecting the Rock Wrecker and slamming it into Steelix. Max loads a Snag Ball. Max: Snag Ball! Max throws the Snag Ball, it hitting and sucking Steelix in with an energy hand before it falls into the magma. Ralts uses Psychic to stop the Pokéball from falling, and brings it to Max as it locks. Max grabs the Pokéball as it locks. Max: That’s it! I snagged Steelix! Miror B: There we go! Now let’s, I say let’s get out of this death trap! Onix carries Max, Ralts and Miror B. to the cavern exit that Brendan went through earlier. They climb off Onix and enter the pathway, returning Onix. The two sigh with relief. Max: Oh, that was terrifying. Miror B: I think, I say I think I picked the worse way to repay a debt. Max: (Giggles) Thanks for the help, Miror B. I don’t think I could’ve caught that Steelix without you helping the way you did. Miror B: I say, I do say you’re welcome. Let’s go catch up to the dancing soul. The two continue down the path, when Krookodile Digs out of the ground, stopping them. Dakim comes out of the hole, as he opens a Pokéball and choosing Rhyperior. The enemies now take up the size of the cavern path. Max and Miror B. scowl at this. Max: Great. They’re so big we can’t get through. Miror B: I can’t, at least. I’ll create, I say I will create an opening so you can sneak past with your small size. Max: But Miror B— Miror B: This is, I say, this is me fulfilling my debt. Now you do your part and stop Cipher once and for all! Max nods in agreement, as Miror B. opens two Pokéballs. He chooses Darling and M’Boy the Bouffalant. Dakim: Krookodile, Outrage! Rhyperior, Hammer Arm! Miror B: Darling, Giga Drain! M'Boy, Head Charge! Krookodile glows with a red aura as its eyes go red as well. Krookodile charges at Darling, who fires several green energy streams which wrap around Krookodile, restricting it and draining its strength. Rhyperior swings Hammer Arm, as M'Boy’s afro glows red for Head Charge. The two clash and stalemate. Miror B: Now little master! Max nods, as he and Ralts run forward, sliding between the battling Pokémon. Dakim stomps over them, getting in Max’s way. Dakim: I don’t think so! Dakim reaches for Max, as he slides under his legs and keeps running down the hall. Dakim: You’re only delaying the inevitable! Miror B: Hey Dakim! You are, I say you are facing me now! Dakim: Dah! This won’t take up even a few moments of my time! Rock Wrecker! Stone Edge! Miror B: Hydro Pump! Head Charge! Krookodile punches the ground, blue glowing jagged stones breaking out of the ground towards M'Boy. M'Boy charges through them with Head Smash, ramming Krookodile. Rhyperior forms and fires Rock Wrecker, as Darling blasts it with Hydro Pump. Miror B: Ha! You can’t stop us now! We’ve got, I say we got our groove on! End Scene Ian rides Rayquaza through the sky, battling Shadow Lugia. Ian: Rayquaza, use Dragon Claw! Rayquaza flies forward, its claws covered in a green scaly energy claw. Shadow Lugia fires a Shadow Blast of energy, which parries Dragon Claw. Rayquaza roars in anger as it charges again. Shadow Lugia flaps its wings, releasing a Shadow Storm that slams into Rayquaza. Ian struggles to hang onto Rayquaza. Ian: Switch to long range! Use Hyper Voice! Rayquaza stops its approach, as it roars with a powerful wave of sound waves for Hyper Voice. Lugia screeches in pain as it takes the attack. Lugia roars and lets out a shadow pulse wave, weakening Rayquaza’s defenses. Ian: Hyper Beam! Rayquaza fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam, as Lugia counters it with Shadow Blast. Lugia flies towards them, Rayquaza soaring above it. Rayquaza dives and strikes with Dragon Claw. Lugia screeches in pain, as it blasts Rayquaza with Shadow Blast. Rayquaza takes a heavy hit, as it spirals down towards Citadark Isle. Ian: Rayquaza, pull back up! Rayquaza pulls up, though still crashes into the rocky terrain around the mouth of the volcano. There is an artificial base established over the mouth of the volcano. An elevator leads up from the base to the summit, and a bridge going out to the base. Ian: So there’s a way up from below. Huh? One of Greevil’s bodyguards, the one with blue hair, crosses the bridge. He reveals a Snag Machine on his arm, as he loads an Ultra Ball. Ardos: My name is Ardos. Thank you for providing yet another Legendary Pokémon for Master Greevil. And with it, our power will become even greater than before! Ardos throws the Ultra Ball, as Ian drops his backpack and undoes the zipper. Magnemite comes out of it, floating forward and intercepting the Ultra Ball. The Ultra Ball hits Magnemite, it opening and sucking Magnemite in with an energy hand. The Ultra Ball drops, shaking violently before opening back up, letting Magnemite back out. Ardos: (Scowls) Runt. Ian: Magnemite, Magnet Bomb! And, Pokéball! Magnemite releases a magnetic pulse wave, striking and causing Ardos’ snag machine to short out and break. Ian taps Rayquaza with a Pokéball, it opening and sucking Rayquaza in. The Pokéball shakes violently then locks. Ian pockets the Pokéball, as Magnemite floats back towards Ian, as Ardos removes the destroyed Snag Machine. Ardos: Tsk. Eldes wasn’t exaggerating when it came to your ingenuity. Ian: So Eldes is a member of Cipher. After seeing Verich, I figured you two would be here. Ardos: You are to refer to him as Master Greevil! I would eliminate you now, but Eldes stated that he wanted the honor. Ardos finishes crossing the bridge, as he steps off to the side. He motions his arm to allow Ian to cross. Ian cautiously begins to cross, Ardos no longer caring for him. Ian continues to cross, Ardos grinning. Ardos: You only face defeat on the other side. Main Events * Max snags Dakim's Shadow Steelix. * Miror B's Sudowoodo is revealed to have the nickname Chuck. * Ian officially captures Rayquaza. Characters * Max * Miror B. * Ian * Brendan Villains * Cipher ** Dakim ** Ardos Pokémon * Ralts (Max's) * Chuck the Sudowoodo (Miror B's) * Darling the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * Baby the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) * Rayquaza (PT, caught by Ian) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Rhyperior (Dakim's) * Krookodile (Dakim's) Shadow Pokémon * Kingdra (Max's) * Misdreavus (Max's) * Steelix (Dakim's, snagged by Max) * XD001 Trivia * The battlefield against Dakim is based off the inside of the Citadark Isle volcano in Pokémon XD, and how it would realistically be fragile from such heavyweight attacks. * Sudowoodo's nickname, Chuck, is due to it being a term of endearment like Miror B's other nicknames. Chuck was originally created by William Shakespeare, roughly meaning "my love." It usually applied to husbands, but the term would be used for wives and children as well. ** Chuck is also a play off the word "woodchuck", and on how Sudowoodo is technically a fake tree. * Ian captures Rayquaza and stores it in a Pokéball to protect it from being captured. * Dakim is the first of the Cipher Admins to use 3 Shadow Pokémon on three separate occasions. Nascour used 3 Shadow Pokémon, but he doesn't have the title of admin in the games. * Dakim's Steelix originally belonged to Jasmine. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc